Tony's Adventures
by Jade Reguba
Summary: An experiment seeks freedom and a way to live peacefully. R&R please.
1. Tony's intro

**Writer's Note**

This is my first ever story and would like some feedback on it. I have morphs, thorpes, and something that is a combination of the two. I will occationally seperate the two, but for those mentioned that were the result of the lab it was a combination of the two. I'll be glad to take constructive criticism toward the story and story ideas. Please don't tell me to change Tony, I won't listen. Also I have no claim on pokemon other than being a fan. Also there will be some slight AU and I don't intend to bring in cannons currently though it might change later. Also I'll bring in Harmony, a character that belongs to a friend and I have permission to use her.

Prologue

A.K.A.

Dream from the past

A little girl lay in bed, her short chocolate brown hair draped on her pretty pink pillow as she closed her soft brown eyes for sleep, a big smile on her face as she snuggled into her sheets, eager for the next day to come. Her little five-almost-six-year-old hands were wrapped around a vulpix plushie and her head was bowed over it. At the door stood the silhouette of her mother as she watched her child go to sleep. "Good night mommy." The girl called sleepily. "Good night Tony," the silhouette replied before it shut the door leaving the small pokeball nightlight to keep the nighttime monsters away. Soon soft snores could be heard from the little girl as she slept.

The little girl named Tony woke up confused as smoke filled poured into her room through her open door and strange voices reached her ears. She whimpered in fear and began to call out for her mommy only to be grabbed by a man she did not recognize. He wore a black uniform with a big red letter R on the front. "Shh. You'll be with your mommy soon." he told her comfortingly. She let the man take her out of the burning house and into a white van. On the way she saw her two sleeping sisters being carried into similar looking vans by more people dressed like the man how held her.

Both of her sisters shared her brown hair in varying shades. Tessa, the oldest of the three, at the age of seven, had golden brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes, had they been opened, would have been green. Jessica, the youngest at the age of four, had dark brown hair that almost looked black and hazel eyes. She still had a little baby fat that made her a little chubbier than the others. All three looked like happy, healthy, human children.

"Terra! Jessie!" She called out to them only to have the man tell her as he climbed into the van, "Don't worry, you'll see them soon. Quiet now." She looked to him as the back doors of the van shut behind them and was about to protest as her held a finger to her lips and said, "Shh. Everything will be alright." She went quiet and waited as the van made its way along, unable to look out any windows as the back of the van didn't have any and was separated from the front by a wall. She soon fell asleep, unable to keep her eyes open for long.

When Tony woke up, she found herself in a situation, very different than she had expected. She thought that she would be with her family, everyone happily and together somewhere welcoming. Instead the first thing she noticed was that she was on something hard and flat. Her arms stung and when she tried to move them, discovered that they were restrained. She opened her eyes to a glaringly bright light over head and when she tried to move, found that she was held down by many straps to keep her from squirming too much. The only people in the room were dressed in white lab coats with white masks drawn over their faces and wore latex gloves. There were three of them and they began to probe her and fuss over her with strange things. She whimpered fearfully and asked, "Where's mommy?" The one who seemed to be in charge brought a needle over to where she was and she began to squirm fearfully only to have the other two hold her in place while the man replied, "You won't see your mommy or anyone in your family ever again." he then drove the needle into her neck muscles and she began to scream. Suddenly she felt pain rip through her body from the place where the needle was buried and she lost conscious.


	2. 16th birthday

Assesment

A.K.A.

Tony's sixteenth birthday

Tony's brown eyes flew open, but these were not the same eyes. In fact this was hardly the same just-turned-six-year-old from ten years ago, when she'd first arrived. Her brown eyes were outlined in pink around the edges almost constantly. The childish innocence gone, replaced with a hard and calculating look. Her hair had changed to a light brown but for a two inch strip of pink at the fore front on the left side. Two fuzzy, pink, cat-like ears folded back in annoyance as somebody banged something against the metal door of her room. The pink in her eyes flared as her body tensed. Her thin lips drew back in a snarl, her shoulders hunched slightly and her fingers curled half way into fists. Her eyes turned from the metal ceiling to the door from where the sound came from as the pink in them receded to the edges of her eyes. She fell a few inches to the waiting metal bed below her and a thud sounded her landing, her pink furry tail moving swiftly to avoid being landed on.

She blinked slowly and took a deep breath as the sounds of others waking reached her ears. Some sad, some angry, all were unhappy. She smiled as someone particularly loud began to yell. It was an Exploud morph. They had to sound proof the walls around his room to deaden the sound so it wasn't as potent as it had been the first day. She wondered if they'd ever regretted making him. She'd seen one of his fits first hand and felt no sympathy towards those looking after him. She hadn't been able to hear anything for several days because her ears rang. Even after she finally got her hearing back she still had an annoying constant ringing for a week after that.

She turned her head to the door, feeling the small, metal collar around her neck that had been a constant from the time she first woke. It alone kept her in line when nothing else could, or at least manageable. Had they not kept it on her she'd have escaped years ago. It limited her abilities and shocked her to keep her in line. The voltage that would course through her was like that of a high powered taser.

She sat up on her metal bed, wrapping her tail to her side as her eyes took in her never changing room. Her bed, if you could call it that, was a metal frame in the far left corner of her ten foot by ten foot by eight foot room. A toilet and a sink were in the far right corner. Two spots on the floor three feet apart and along the wall two and a half feet up, parallel to the spots was a line that suggested there had once been a table bolted down. All four walls were metal and a big portion of one had a large window made of something Tony could not break. The window was four feet by four feet, allowing someone outside the window to be able to see Tony at all times. Beside the window was the metal door. Nothing good ever came from it, and leaving the room was almost as bad. A small shelf rested beside the door where a tray of food rested. A bit of sliding metal latched, preventing Tony from throwing her tray at any unsuspecting passersby.

Tony got up, limped over to the shelf and took the tray eating the mush piled on it with her hands. The wailing of the Exploud morph had stopped as suddenly as it started but Tony kept her ears folded back. All too soon the wailing began again, louder this time, and from a different location. _/Wonder how long it'll take this time?/_ she wondered to herself as the wailing continued, changing at irregular intervals as the poor kid took hits from an unknown assailant. She felt sorry for the boy, but more so for the one supposed to fight him. All the kid would do was sit and cry in that insanely loud whine.

By the time she finished her breakfast the kid had stopped, probably because he'd finally been beaten into unconsciousness. She kept her ears back just in case and noticed two men in lab coats evaluating her. _/Probably checking to see if I've recovered enough from their latest punishment./ _She thought in annoyance as she ate.

The bruises and cuts she had received from her last battle were healing nicely, including the deep scratch in her right leg though her bones were standing out because they had starved her as well this time. This was usual for her in their attempt to curb her defiance and break her. They had succeeded once, but now she had nothing to lose. They couldn't break her like they had last time by telling her that her sisters had been killed. People don't die twice. Her head tilted up defiantly and she stared at the men with an unsettling gaze. She would get them back for that some day. She'd been working on a plan for a long while now, and she could now put it to work. The table had been proof that she was ready, but now it was a matter of waiting for the right time.

She thought about how far she'd come in her abilities, back to that first battle and the first time she had unknowingly used her power.

_Ears folded back in fear, the little six-year-old watched as a hissing ekans came barreling towards her, fangs ready to strike. Tony stepped back in fear and tripped over her new tail. The ekans struck, buying it's fangs into her leg, poisoning her as it did. She screamed in fear and pain and struck out with her little hands and feet in an attempt to fend off the angry pokemon only to have it bite her again on an arm and begin to wrap itself around her. The battle seemed over at that point, but in one final attempt to free herself Tony screamed and flailed. It seemed to have worked because the body of the ekans detached itself from her quickly and when she looked to see what it would do next it was a few feet away in a crumpled heap. She wondered who had helped her as her weak muscles could not have caused that alone. Her eyes blurred as voices reached her furry ears but before she had the chance to see who they came from she had blacked out from the poison._

Tony smiled as she remembered how she had felt afterwards, tired and confused. It took her a few battles after that to find out it had been her all along. After that, she'd worked hard to get stronger so that she could free her and her sisters. Now she just got stronger so that when the time came, she could tear this place to the ground.

The door opened, breaking her away from her thoughts as the two men in lab coats came in with three grunts ahead of them. The grunts were wielding a discipline stick each and approached her cautiously. She tugged at the sticks with her psychic enough that two of them had to use both hands to keep the sticks ahead of them and aimed at her. She gave them a little difficulty until one of the scientists pulled out a black box with a button and pushed it, causing the collar to electrocute her to the point where she fell to her knees gasping in pain. The men quickly scooped her up and the group proceeded down the short hallway to the battle room.


	3. Fight!

Fight!

A.K.A.

Tony's sixteenth birthday cont.

The scientists quickly set Tony down at the left end of the room and left. Tony waited while her eyes grew pinker until the door slammed shut behind them to stand up and looked over to the right side where a large door in the wall opened up to reveal several pokemon. First up was a Venusaur, followed up by a Houndoom, with an Empoleon behind that. All three came out onto the floor wearing collars, much like her own, and in a room above four scientists stood at a large window, each with their little black boxes out. By this time half of her eyes were pink. She was ready.

The men spoke into a microphone, each telling the one they were in charge of what to do. The pokemon came forward and spread out slightly until they were almost side by side. Tony's told her nothing, she fought on her own. Then a bell rang and Tony took the initiative while the scientists were still telling their pokemon what to do. Holding up both hands, one over the other and facing each other, in the foot of air that separated them a pink ball of energy appeared and began to grow quickly. She fired it off at the Houndoom on the left side of the Venusaur, catching it in the shoulder as it tried to dodge and fired off a flamethrower at her the same time that the Empoleon fired an aqua jet from the other side of the Venasaur. The two attacked collided as Tony dodged out of the way only to be hit by the Venusaurs's razor leaf. The leaves left many cuts on Tony, but she'd managed to fend off the worst of the attack and retaliated by holding her hands out to the Venusaur, palms foreward, and moved them up, lifting the Venusaur with psychic as she did. She only got it five feet up and turned as far as its side when the Empoleon caught her with a tackle, knocking her to the ground and causing her to lose her concentration on the Venusaur. The Venusaur landed with a loud whump and struggled to regain its feet. The Houndoom came up and bit her arm while she was pinned. Tony's eye pulsed pink at the same time she gave off a psychic pulse from her body. The same attack she had used in her first battle. The Houndoom and Empoleon flew off her as the Venusaur managed to use vine whip to right itself. The three pokemon regrouped and Tony waited, mentally checking herself before running forward, her head bowed and a psychic barrier appeared just ahead of her. She hit the Empoleon, first with the psychic barrier, then with her head as the psychic pushed at the pokemon so that she had now knocked it to the ground. As it tried to peck her she punched it with her fists, covering her hands with a psychic glove. She ignored the roar from the Houndoom while the Venusaur whipped at her back with vine whip until the vines grabbed her by the arms and lifted her off the now weak Empoleon. As she was lifted she fired off a psychic energy ball at the Empoleon and finished it off.

Now things would be easier. While the Venusaur held her the Houndoom fired off another flamethrower, catching Tony in it. It had not been careful however, and the attack caught the Venusaur as well causing it to drop Tony who rolled to the side and fired off another energy ball at the Houndoom, catching it in its side. The Venusaur hit her with double-edge and Tony staggered a moment. She retaliated with a psychic tackle, causing it to slide a few feet back, then she focused the psychic to her hands and punched it, making it slide back even farther. The Houdoom caught her leg with a fire fang and she howled, turning her fists on the Houndoom, knocking it out.

Now it was just her and the Venusaur. Her ears picked up the sound of something putting up a good fight in the room where the pokemon had come from but didn't look. Instead she held her hands out to the Venusaur again and this time, she lifted it up to the thirty foot ceiling and rolled it completely onto it's back, the jerked her hands down, causing the Venusaur to crash into the ground. Fainted. Now she turned to see what had been putting up such a fight.

The door was still rising as a Garchomp morph fought to get out. His legs were bent and his toes had claws on the end. He had a tail which he waved furiously about. His torso and head was human enough, but his arms had blades coming from his wrists and his elbows were pointed with spikes. When he opened his mouth to roar in frustration she could see his teeth were all pointed. His eyes were a furious gold, and when the spotted her, he charged. She dodged him, but his wrist blade still managed to catch her. She grabbed her cut arm and winced, but kept her eyes on the boy as he turned to face her again. She lowered her head and stared hard at him as he readied for another charge at her. This time when Tony tried to sidestep him, he sidestepped with her and his fist punched through her shield and hit her in the chest, winding her and sending her into the floor. He began to try and pound her with both fists as Tony barely held him at bay with her shield as she tried to catch her breath and recover from that first hit. It was getting harder to hold the shield as blow after blow fell. She knew the reason too. In these fights those controlling her loved to mess with the power she had available, taking it from her at times of need like this. They wanted to wear her down. It worked too. Tony's shield faltered and the hits began to connect. She'd have only a few seconds before those punches would begin to break bones. Tony closed her eyes, trying to focus on the last bit of power, building it into one good pulse, Now she just needed to-There! His second fist hit just after his first and she had a small opening. Tony dropped her shield and a sudden flood of power rushed through her as they gave her more of her power to work with. Her timing was a bit off as a fist slammed into the side of her head just Tony released a large energy pulse from her body, just as she had back in her first fight. Thankfully the blow only knocked her unconscious as the pulse had cushioned her enough to keep him from breaking in her skull. The Garchomp morph was also out cold from the force of impact against the far wall.


	4. Another battle

The next time Tony woke she found herself in a room with a rocky floor with several boulders of varying sizes strewn throughout it. They'd apparently decided she was she was still able to fight, though she had a sizable headache and more than a few bruises. Rolling off her back onto her hands and knees, then getting to her feet she looked around cautiously for her opponent, her ears perked for the sound of movement and breathing. Someone was out there, she could tell that much. That orders weren't being given now that she was up, likely meant she wasn't dealing with pokemon. That the arena was rocky likely meant it would be a rock focused opponent.

They'd started trying to find ways to give her opponents better chances when she began to win on a regular basis. Ways like unfair numbers and starting battles before she was fully conscious. She'd once woken up to being pounded on by a Machoke morph. She'd managed to break a few bones before Tony took her down, but she spent a long time healing afterwards.

A shifting rock drew Tony's attention to one of the larger boulders. This morph, if that's what it was, was being cautious. _How wise of you_, Tony thought to herself with a not-so-friendly smile. _Don't think that will keep you safe._ She slowly slipped off the back of the boulder and picked up a rock the size of her palm, thinking up a plan. Sure, she could just go look for her opponent, let it attack her first and possibly get in a good hit, but these weren't just battles for her, they were training. Training for the day she'd escape, and brute force would only get her so far.

Tony heard another shifting rock and chanced a peek just in time to see something duck behind a boulder that was closer to her. Now she knew where her target was for certain. She threw the rock, aiming for the side farthest from her, guiding it with her psychic so that it swung around the rock. She frowned as it flew out , having hit nothing. She quickly scanned the arena in case it was coming at her from another direction. That was when she noticed the ground begin to vibrate beneath her. She launched herself sideways, away from her boulder as the ground began to rise where her feet had been. The rocky landing on her shoulder and back would leave some bad bruises, but by this point, pain was pain, and it would take a lot more than that to distract Tony. She got to her feet in time to see a rock covered figure heft the boulder she'd woken up on and threw it at her. Holding out her hands as if to block it, her psychic caught the boulder. Just as she was getting ready to throw it, a motion caught her attention and she threw up a barrier, the distraction causing her to drop the boulder. The impact from the blow was fast enough the barrier didn't block it completely but while it sent Tony flying, she was grateful it prevented any bones from breaking. Using her psychic to catch herself, she skidded along the rocky ground to a stop, leaving two furrows where her feet braced. The morph was charging at her again, and this time she got a good enough look to realize it was a combo morph. He was what appeared to be an onyx and a tyrogue mix. Using her psychic to give her a boost, she leapt over the morph as he charged past, and onto another boulder. Turning swiftly she readied an energy ball and hit him as he turned to face her again. He ducked behind a boulder of his own and now Tony could hear rock shifting again and she realized he was burrowing again. She leapt for another boulder, using her psychic to soften her landing in hopes he wouldn't sense her change of position, and for good measure lifted a small rock and sent it flying the other direction. Then slowly she lifted one of the smaller boulders, gritting her teeth with the effort. She heard the ground rumble and saw some rocks begin to shift where she'd thrown the rock, he'd fallen for her trick. She moved the boulder so that it was right above where he was surfacing just in time as he burst through the ground and rammed into the boulder, which she now dropped on him.

Tony wondered if she'd managed to knock him out but was hesitant to check. After a minute of not hearing anything she cautiously, slowly approached the boulder and put her hands on it to move it when a hand burst through the ground and caught her ankle. Tony tried to jerk away and fired off a ball of energy from her hands, but his grip stayed strong as he rose from the ground and used her leg to pull her close to punch with his free hand. Tony threw up a barrier to block the blows, but it only worked so far, the blows were landing, and they hurt. Tony realized what was going on, _They're reducing my power again. They want me to lose. _The thought left her feeling smug and frustrating. Smug, because they feared how powerful she'd grown, despite the collar, and frustrated because it would make it harder for her to win this fight. The grip on her leg tightened and she closed her eyes to draw on the little power they left her to focus it into her fist, leaving just enough to block the blows from breaking bones. Tony knew she'd be covered in bruises after this, and probably wouldn't be able to move for the pain for a few days, but that didn't matter now. Drawing back her fist she launched all that she had into the punch. It worked, knocking out the morph, but Tony struggled to stand, taking several tries before managing, and when she finally did, she had to lean on the nearby boulder to help her stay up. A shock from the collar quickly sent to the floor again however, and all too soon, Tony found herself back in her room.


	5. Life at the lab

Life in the lab

A.K.A.

Time to Recover

Tony became feverish that night, the combination of her starved state and the abuse on her body severely weakened her ability to fight it off. She was moved from her room, to another where an I.V. had been inserted into her arm. Tony's memory of this was blurry, and blended in with her other more confusing hallucinations that she was having. She remained in this room until her fever broke a week later. She was immediately placed back in her room where she kept to her bed to sleep, leaving it only to get her food. This lasted for about a week and a half before she started getting restless. By this point she was fully recovered from the fever and mostly healed from her fights.

Tony waited from her bed, sitting on it as she heard food coming around, she didn't have long to wait. When it came she quickly made her way over for the mush and ate it quickly. It didn't take long for her caretakers to decide she could fight again. She was pacing her room again when sound at her door caught her attention. It opened with the familiar group of five, two scientists and three grunts. Tony crouched, ready to react but they denied her the chance to attack with a shock from her collar. One of these days she'd love to get at them rather than their choice of victims. She was careful in this to never forget who the real enemies were. They were the ones who'd taken her and killed her family. They were the ones that had made her this way. The Rockets were behind everything.

Tony was left on the floor of the battle room as two pokemon were released into the room. So this would be a trainer battle then. Finally Tony started to get up and with that the fight began. The two pokemon, a shedinja and a sableye hit Tony first. The sableye started with a shadow sneak while the shedinja used confuse ray. The two attacks caught Tony as she came to a stand, causing her to stumble and grab her head. The sableye then closed in with a faint attack, its blow connecting with Tony's chest as the shedinja used shadow ball. Tony tried to retreat and fell backward as she shook her head trying to throw the confusion. Both pokemon lashed out with frustration and Tony was finally able to come to her senses. Tony used her energy ball on the pair then Sableye used nightshade and shedinja used sand attack. Tony struggled to get the sand from her eyes and sent out a pulse, knocking the pair back. The sableye used another shadow sneak that hit while Tony managed to avoid the shadow ball from the shedinja. She hit them both with another energy ball, then caught the shedinja with a psychic punch as she had charged in after her energy ball. The sableye used frustration which Tony dodged by getting behind the shedinja the same time it tried to use confuse ray on her. The result was that the shedinja took the frustration and the sableye became confused. It used faint attack on the shedinja as it hit Tony with a shadow ball. Tony lashed out at the shedinja with frustration taking it out of the fight. She tried to hit the Sableye but missed while it caught Tony with a nightshade. She attacked with frustration enhanced with her psychic, taking out the sableye and ending the fight. She was breathing hard and was tired from the fight. But her injuries were minimal.


End file.
